The Pokemon Prodigy
by silver rosebud
Summary: The three lake guardians find a baby girl that was abandond near Mesprit's lake. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this idea was running through my head one night so… I decided to do this story**

**Disclaimer: no**

**Narrators POV  
><strong>

Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit both look down at the little human girl.

"I found her near my lake, some man left her there." Explained Mesprit

"You mean he abandoned her?" the other two lake guardians yelled. Mesprit just stared, because the answer to the question was obvious.

"Well, we can't leave this child. Why not take care of her?" asked Uxie. Normally, the other two would not agree to something, but Uxie always knew what he was doing, so they both nodded their heads.

"So this girl will be raised by all the legendary Pokémon. Sooo… what should we name her." Asked Mesprit. The baby gave a soft cry. It sounded like a song to the legendary guardians ears.

"Harmony, we will name her Harmony." Concluded Azelf.

Uxie floated over to Harmony and placed a red mark on her forehead to match him, Azelf and Mesprit.

"This mark will let her communicate with all legendaries, and feel whatever they feel." Said Uxie.

The other two nodded, and teleported into a different dimension with Harmony

**This is just a preview. So should I continue?**

**Press the lil' button and give me your answer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't write this if I did own it. I would put it on TV instead**

Narrator's POV

"Come on Giratina, let's play!" four year Harmony yelled cheerfully, as she danced through the low gravity area in the Distortion World. It had been four years since her father had left her at the lake, for reasons still unknown to the legendaries.

_This girl is quite a handful _thought Giratina, although you could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

Harmony loved living with legendary pokémon. She had seen every one of them. From Mew to Arceus and everything in between, she loved them all.

She lives with them, on her secret island, most of the time. But occasionally, she goes to the Distortion World with Giratina, or swims across the ocean with Kyogre and several Manaphys, or travel across time with Celebi, and many other things with every legendary that exists.

She is already quite skilled for one so young. She had mastered the Azure flute a year before, to calm Arceus's lingering rage against humanity. She actually can use psychic attacks, but preferred not to fight with them, mainly because she didn't fight at all

Who would fight her though? She is only four.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so to make no confusion, Harmony is now 10 years old, so it has been six years since the last chapter. I skip ahead just to make things easier for me, imagine if I had to do a chapter for every single year of her life.**

**I do not own anything.**

Harmony's POV

I looked out of the window of the airplane. I was finally on my own.

Uxie told me I had a choice of what I wanted to do with my life, since I am now ten years old. I could have been a coordinator or a trainer, like other ten year olds would.

But no, the only thing I wanted to do was be a Pokémon Ranger. A Top Ranger, to be exact.

The title sounded sweet to my ears. Top Ranger. But I would have to start with the basics, like anyone else aspiring to be a Pokémon Ranger.

That is why I am on a plane to Almia, to go to the best Ranger school in the world. I started to doze off, dreaming of holding a Top Styler one day.

I woke up when the plane landed three hours later, in Veintown. The airport was relatively small, compared to the one in Jubilife City, and there weren't a lot of people around, so I easily found my escort to the Ranger School.

I couldn't wait to start my new life.

**Ok this is based loosely off of Pokémon Ranger 2 Shadows of Almia. Harmony is going to get there in the next chapter. I will try to make them longer, promise. So review if you want this to be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything here except the idea**

Harmony's POV

I had arrived

When I got there, a man escorted me to a dressing room and handed me the school uniform I slipped it on, finding it to be the perfect size for me. I knew I shouldn't attract attention, so I put my hair in a neat, long high ponytail and casually brushed my long bangs over my mark and left eye. I picked up a styler that was resting on a ledge, probably for me, and headed in to a dimly lit room.

I saw a Pikachu running around the area, looking like it was waiting for someone. I pulled out the styler, and aimed it at the Pikachu. I twirled the styler around several times, like I saw in movies, until the circle of light fully enveloped the mouse pokémon. The Capture Disk returned to the styler, confirming a successful first attempt.

"You have done well on the entrance exam young one. You are officially welcome to the Secret Team…" a male voice said, before another, more feminine one interrupted

"Oh, Mr. Kaplan, will you ever stop that nonsense?" the feminine voice said, coming from behind me. I turned around to see a young woman, probably no older than 23 years old, with her hands on her hips and a 'you-can't-be-serious' look on her face.

A man appeared from the darkness, a sheepish grin on his face. He muttered a quick apology, and then scooted back to wherever he came from.

"Sorry about Mr. Kaplan, he is a little… off sometimes, but he is a very good person. I am Ms. April, your teacher." she explained, and motioned me to follow her.

I step out of the dim building to a world of sunlight, and followed Ms. April to another, larger, more brightly lit building nearby. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to my new world.

**This WAS going to be longer, but I am pretty P.O'd right now. But this isn't because of anything involving any of you, unless the person who got me mad is reading this. BTW, what should Harmony's partner pokémon be? Review or PM me ideas, and please make them realistic, no legendaries. I DO have an idea of what it should be though**

**Best idea gets a (metaphorical) cookie! **


	5. Diary Entry 1

**Only one person got an idea for partner pokémon. I need more!**

**Disclaimer: see chap 1**

Harmony's POV Diary style

_I tried to ignore the whispers that floated around the room when I walked in and stood at the front._

"_M-my name is Harmony, and I am from the Sinnoh region." I stated, wanting to find my seat and have no one staring at me. Ms. April smiled at me, and showed me a seat next to a boy about my age. He was cute, but I didn't come here to fall in love._

_Classes were OK, but I didn't get to see much because the bell rang ten minutes later. The boy, called Keith, challenged me to a capture contest with some escaped Bidoof. I ended up winning 7-2. Keith looked like he was going to throw a fit, but calmed down after a few seconds. We all went to Ascension (idk how 2 spell it) Square. It was a really nice place, and the large statue provided a good spot to sit at lunch._

_Later, I had to do the Test of Courage. I have met every single frickin legendary and all I have to do is find several cheap stylers? I thought. But we did have a run in with several ghost type pokémon, so it wasn't that easy._

_That was all a month ago, and tomorrow is the one day internship. I only started to write in this diary because I couldn't fall asleep. Yes I can write in the dark, I was raised by legendaries, remember?_

_I know I will get a partner pokémon eventually, but I wonder what it would be._

_Anyway, I have started to feel sleepy, so I will slide this under my pillow._

_Good night!_

_Love, Harmony_

**Short diary entry and time skip= easier for me. Anyway PM or Review and give me ideas 4 partner pokémon cause I WILL choose in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigh… only two people have given me ideas through review, and no one has P.M.'d me about it. So I am going with my original idea, but will still use other ideas. So it is not too late!**

**I don't own Pokémon, got that!**

Harmony's POV

I still can't believe they tricked us like that! It was a little funny, but I am still FUMING!

_Flashback_

"_Give us the top-secret package." commanded the Veintown Ranger base leader, Barlow._

_I gave him the package without hesitation, trying not to stumble. He gently set it down on a blanket, and opened it up, revealing sandwiches, a container of lemonade, and homemade brownies._

_I just stared in shock._

_End of Flashback_

So you see why I am ticked off? Well, the strange part is that later, some pokémon attacked a lady and her boyfriend on the beach. The pokémon were all Shellos, though so it wasn't that hard.

Now is my day off, before graduation. I wasn't hanging around the school though. I was off to Nabiki Beach with Keith and Rythmi.

I laid my towel on the soft white sand, and went to the water. I was in a swimsuit, of course, and it is a ONE piece. All three of us played and splashed each other with the salty sea water, until we got hungry. I raced over to the picnic basket we brought (and the Ranger Base didn't trick us into it) and laid out a picnic blanket. We ate some chicken sandwiches, potato salad and had iced tea with it. We packed some berries too, but didn't bother with those.

I was going to go back in the water with Keith and Rythmi after I finished cleaning up our leftovers, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a narrow blue streak across the sand, a few yards away from our towels. I was curious, so I went over to the blue streak. I nearly gasped at what I saw. An injured Dratini!

I instantly ran back to our towels and rummaged through the picnic basket. I found three Oran berries and five Sitrus berries. I sprinted back to the Dratini and hoped it wasn't too late!

Fortunately, it wasn't. The Dratini, however, decided to put up a fight. I captured it as fast as I could, trying to calm it down. It wasn't hard to capture, and it finally agreed to eat the berries. I smiled as it happily munched on the Oran berries, regaining its strength.

It was getting late by then, so we all packed up and headed back to school.

But the Dratini kept following me. I knew I couldn't keep the pokémon with me, no matter how rare or cute it was.

"I'm sorry, Dratini, but I have to go now." I said gently to the Dragon pokémon. I almost decided to take it with us when I saw the sad look in its darling black eyes.

"I will come back for you Dratini. Wait for me on the beach." I said to the Dratini.

"Draa!" it cheered happily. I giggled at its excitement. I finally got back to the school before curfew.

Tomorrow is graduation

Tomorrow I see Dratini again

**What do u think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokémon**

Harmony's POV (it probably will be for the whole story)

I spun around in my graduation party gown. It was the perfect baby blue color and had no sleeves, just like I wanted. It wasn't short; it went to the floor in a small puff so you could hear a _swish_ when I moved around in my matching blue high heels. I had my long brown hair done in a French braid, but still had my bangs covering my mark. Rythmi tried to get me to push my bangs to the side, but I was, and will always be, stubborn when it comes to my hair.

Rythmi had a short sleeveless red dress with a mini lacy-black jacket that just covered her shoulders and part of her dress. She, also, had high heels on, but hers were black with small red roses attached to them. She had her hair down like usual, and her bangs were off to the side.

We walked out of the room we shared (1) and down to the classroom to meet up with Keith. He apparently had lost a dare, and had to wear a black Tux that was too tight for him. It WAS cute on him though… not that I LIKE him that way!

I sat down in my seat next to Keith as Ms. April started a small speech on what we are doing today.

"And after the graduation ceremony, you will all have a small party in the Rec Room (2) for about three hours until you have to change and get picked up by your escorts to your work location. But until the bell rings, signaling the start of the ceremony, you are free to mingle with other classmates." Ms. April said, concluding her speech.

I didn't really talk to anyone except Rythmi and Keith, since I didn't want to waste time. I had snuck some berries into my bag for Dratini so she could eat them when we would meet later today. I was thinking about bringing some water for it too when I heard the bell ring.

The principal (3) made a relatively long speech about smiling even when we are upset. Then Isaac came up and made a shorter speech about the Ranger School. I was the Graduating class Rep. I was about to accept the forms when there was a small earthquake!

Turns out, there was two Tangrowth hiding in the basement, long story. But Keith and I took care of it.

The party was awesome! There was a ton of food, and I shared a slow dance with Keith. It was… just perfect. Okay, I am crushing on him big time. But he is going to Fiore, so I won't see him for a while.

It was around five o'clock when I got picked up by Barlow to go to the Vientown base. I got to relax and wander around the area for a while. I was ecstatic because I can get a partner pokémon anytime I want now!

When I got to the beach, I saw Dratini immediately. I fed it some berries and then I told it I could get a partner pokémon, and if it wanted to come with me. Dratini cheered and I took it as a yes.

Dratini and I were in this together.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just own the plot, sheesh.**

Harmony's POV

I woke up on my plushy bed at the Ranger Base in Vientown for the second time in my life. Yesterday was boring, just running around delivering newspapers, nothing a kid couldn't do. I turned my head to my right shoulder, where Dratini was comfortably sleeping. I chuckled softly, waking the blue pokémon from her dream.

"Good morning Dratini."

"Draaa Tini…" she softly cried as she wrapped herself around my arm and perched her head on my shoulder when I got out of the bed for breakfast.

The front part of the building that is open to visitors isn't all that big, so most people don't get to see much of the Ranger Base. Contrary to some rumors, we all get our own rooms instead of sharing one or two. This isn't a problem, since there are only six of us.

Suddenly a girl appears a few feet in front of me.

"Hi! I am silver rosebud! And yes, I counted the Operator, where do you think she sleeps? Hey… this place is nice!" the girl said.

I glared at her. "Stop breaking the fourth wall! I shouted at my author. Now it was her turn to glare at me.

"I can do whatever I want! But I have to leave anyway, I have to check up on some of my other characters." She said, her glare turning into a smile before she disappeared into thin air.

"That was the fifth time she came this week…" Barlow muttered while putting some peanut butter on a slice of toast. That was pretty much the main choice of what to eat for breakfast for everyone, except me. I usually preferred fruit because I was raised by pokémon, and that is what I usually got to eat. I grabbed a delicious looking red apple from the basket and took a bite. It was better than some of the apples I have eaten, not soapy or soft. This one was firm and sweet, juicy but not too juicy. Still wasn't as good as a Perfect Apple though, and definitely not as mouth-watering as a Golden Apple (1). I munched on the apple until I was finished, and tossed the core into a nearby trashcan.

"Is there anything I could do today?" I asked Barlow. I wanted a dangerous mission, something mysterious, something cool, something that would grasp my attention.

"No, Crawford and Luana went off to the Marine Cave to investigate some strange noises, but besides that there is nothing to do. You have the day off." He said, crushing my hopes of taking on a dangerous mission. I went back to my room and rummaged through my bags until I found my Azure Flute. I went to the kitchen/ eating area and saw that Barlow was done, and had probably gone off somewhere else in the Base, most likely the gym that was recently installed. I quickly put together a personal picnic consisting of a PB and J sandwich, some chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of orange juice. I also packed a small dish and some water for Dratini, knowing that where we would be going, there were rings of berry bushes.

"I'm going to Vien Forest!" I yelled when I got to the front door of the Base, and sprinted out towards the forest. I went there once before, by myself when I was in Ranger school. I had found a secret hiding spot that was hidden because of thick vegetation growing around it. It would be hard for others to get in because of the masses of plants, but I am unlike others, so I easily clawed he plants to the side and made an opening to my personal spot.

The trees let small beams of sunlight trickle into this place through their dark leaves. I instantly fell in love with this place the moment I found it, and called it 'Harmony's Heaven'. Cheesy as cheddar, I know. But the atmosphere here just seemed to rejuvenate and energize me, it was the only thing I could call it. Any other name wouldn't fit it as perfectly.

The short yet soft grass was nice to sit on, and felt like silk to the touch. White daisies were growing in several places. I went over to a Pecha Berry bush and got a handful for Dratini, knowing that she preferred sweets over everything. I grin at her grin, because we are so in sync, and sit down a few yards away from the bush. I pulled out my Azure Flute and played a soft, melodious tune that Arceus loved. I closed my eyes and thought about my family while playing. I missed them! Sure, I can communicate with telepathy, but it is not the same.

When I opened my eyes, I saw several pokémon listening to my flute. I stopped playing, and all of them, except Dratini, went off in different directions. I decided to use this time to eat lunch. It was still nice and cold, which was good. Except for the cookies, but they tasted fine.

I headed back to the Base soon after I finished. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a loud crash. I rushed into the main part of the building to see Big Bertha standing next to a strange machine, along with Barlow, Crawford, Luana and Elaine.

"Harmony! You are just in time. Crawford and Luana just came back, and Big Bertha here carried this… whatever it is, in here." said Barlow. He gave me the sign that I could go off to wherever, so I went to my room. I crashed on my bed and grabbed a book, but couldn't stop thinking about that strange machine.

It feels like it is trying to… control something…

**Yeah, yeah I know you are thinking this is a filler chapter but it could not be… I literally don't know if it is a filler or not… and I am the author!**

**Anyway since Harmony spazzed out at me earlier I have to let you know some stuff.**

**1 yeah I used a MD reference, so what?**

**2 no I am not insane. All of the time. **


End file.
